


Clear Avoidance

by rejectedusername



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Clairvoyance, Empath, Extra Life 2018, M/M, Mind Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejectedusername/pseuds/rejectedusername
Summary: Gavin can read minds and tries to use that to figure out what Ryan likes, but Ryan always somehow manages to be one step ahead of him. Turn’s out both he and Ryan are idiots, and it’s giving Geoff a headache.





	Clear Avoidance

Gavin Free was what one would consider a clairvoyant. While he was very social and open with many, considering his job, he tended to keep is extra special ability a secret. He was a mind-reader. He could tell what people were thinking and subtly use that knowledge to annoy his coworkers and friends. The only person besides his family that knew of his ability was Geoff. Geoff knew because he was also a clairvoyant; he was an empath, feeling and occasionally manipulating the emotions of others. Gavin and Geoff were able to understand each other because of their supernatural abilities This didn’t mean their abilities didn’t annoy each other, though.

One day in fall, Achievement Hunter was filming a Let’s Play. Everyone in the group was very focused on what they doing, but Gavin seemed extra distracted. He would sneak glances at someone else, occasionally, but he seemed lost in thought otherwise. Geoff was able to pick up on something being up with him.

“ _Gavin,_ ” Geoff started to think. “ _I’m getting strong feelings of infatuation coming off of you and you’re staring at someone and I can’t figure out who. Who do you have a crush on?_ ”

Gavin sighed. “ _I can never get anything past you, can I? I have a bit of a crush on Ryan, alright?_ ” he thought.

Geoff’s eyebrows furrowed when he was met with silence. “You know I can’t read your mind, right?” he said to remind Gavin that the mind-reading only went one-way.

“Yeah, Gavin. We can see the gears turning in your head. What’s up with you, today?” Michael asked.

“’More like the one gear,” Ryan joked.

“Rye-bread, don’t be mean,” Gavin whined.

“I’m just kidding. I know you’re very smart.”

Gavin’s cheeks blushed. Then he got up and grabbed Geoff out of the room. “Woah, why the sudden exit? Is your crush on Ryan?” Geoff asked.

Gavin’s blush deepened and he nodded. “But don’t say it out loud,” he replied, meekly.

Geoff let out an exasperated sigh. “ _You’re the mind-reader, right?_ ” he thought. Gavin nodded to answer. “ _Then use your mind-reading abilities to figure out what he likes._ ”

“GEOFF YOU’RE BLOODY BRILLIANT!” Gavin squealed.

“Come on, let’s go back in the room,” Geoff said. Once the two of them got back in the room, they saw that everyone was eating pie. “Who brought pie in?”

“Caiti brought in apple pie because it was close to Thanksgiving and she thought it was a good idea,” Jack replied.

“That was nice of her.”

“I’m excited because I love apple pie,” Jeremy said.

“Me, too,” Ryan replied in agreement. “ _Man, I wish I had a lover to bring apple pie in for me. Or maybe peach pie. It would remind me a little bit of home,_ ” he thought to himself.

Gavin’s eyes widened as he read Ryan’s thoughts and heard a simple first gift idea. “ _Don’t worry, Rye-bread. You’ll get your peach pie, tomorrow,_ ” Gavin thought to himself in response.

The next morning, Gavin came in with a store-bought, peach pie. He walked over an placed the pie at Ryan’s desk.

“Dude, what’s the occasion for YOU bringing in pie?” Michael asked.

“No occasion,” Gavin answered.

“It’s a little early for pie, but I’ll take it,” Michael said as he walked over to the pie. When he reached for the pie and a knife to cut it with, Gavin slapped is hand away. “Dude, what gives?!”

“It’s not for YOU!”

Michael looked down and realized that it was on Ryan’s desk. “Is it for…” he started and paused when he saw that Gavin was narrowing his eyes. “Oh, I see. Well good luck with that.”

Michael when back to his desk. The rest of the Hunters piled in for the day, and Gavin eagerly waited for Ryan to show up. Gavin’s eyes lit up when he finally saw Ryan walking through the door. “Ryan, I brought you…” he started to say.

“I know it’s starting to get cold, but I brought ice cream,” Ryan announced to the room.

“P… what?” Gavin asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

“Hey, did you bring pie in, Gav? Because ice cream compliments pie,” Ryan asked.

“Ice cream and pie sounds awesome!” Jeremy cheered. This prompted Gavin to reluctantly share the peach pie around the room. Gavin groaned in defeat as the room happily enjoyed their slices of pie; he would have to find another gift to win Ryan’s affections.

Gavin tried day after day to give Ryan something that he had subconsciously wanted. But somehow, Ryan would always be one step ahead of him. When Gavin gave up on the mind-reading and just tried to ask him about things he wanted, Ryan had just started avoiding him. This upset Gavin even more.

After Gavin had given Ryan a video game that he had been excited about, but already had at home, Ryan walked over to Geoff’s desk. “Geoff, can I talk to you?” he asked him.

Geoff winced at Ryan’s emotional confusion. “Make it quick,” he replied.

“It’s just that…” he paused and lowered his voice so Gavin wouldn’t be able to hear. “Gavin’s been giving me whatever thing I’d want that randomly comes to mind and it’s a little unnerving.”

“Geoff, nothing has been working!” Gavin whined from across the room, forgetting that Ryan was there.

Ryan raised his eyebrow in confusion and Geoff groaned, again, in frustration. “THAT’S IT! I’M DONE!” Geoff yelled. He grabbed Ryan and walked over to grab Gavin. he dragged both of them out of the room and dragged them to an empty conference room. “Both of your emotional/romantic confusion is giving me a headache. Don’t come out until you two are have worked something out and have sucked each other’s dicks,” he growled as he walked out of the room and slammed the door.

“What… the hell was that about…?” Ryan asked.

Gavin let out a humph. “ _None of this would have happened if you weren’t so bloody dense,_ ” Gavin thought to himself.

Ryan’s eyebrow shot up. “ _Dense?! How am I dense?! I’m so sorry you somehow keep knowing every little thing I want and giving it to me. It kinda freaks me out!_ ” Ryan thought in response.

“ _I WAS DOING IT BECAUSE I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU, YOU BLOODY DOLT!_ ” 

Ryan’s eyes widened. “ _Wow… you’re right. I am a bloody dolt. I had no idea…_ ”

“ _I read your mind to find out what you liked and bought you all those things so you would like me back…_ ”

“ _Oh… while I’m not normally a fan of affections won through material goods. I do appreciate it._ ”

“ _You're welcome. Wait…_ ” Gavin paused and looked around in bewilderment. “Did we just have a telepathic conversation because you’re a mind-reader, too?”

“It appears that that would be the case, yes,” Ryan replied.

“Bloody hell…”

“ _And you know, your efforts did work in a way. Because if you did ask me out, I would say yes,_ ” Ryan thought, to give Gavin a clue.

“Oh!” Gavin said in surprise. “ _Would you really want to go on a date with me?_ ”

Ryan walked over to Gavin and grabbed his hands. “ _Yes, I would love to go on a date with you._ ” Gavin squealed with joy and jumped into Ryan’s arms. “Whoa, be careful. I won’t always be able to catch you,” he said.

“Sorry, luv,” Gavin replied with a giggle.

“Hey, it’s pretty quiet in there. Have you two sorted yourselves out?” Geoff called from outside the room.

“Yep,” Gavin replied.

Geoff opened the door to see Ryan holding Gavin. “Turns out we’re both idiots,” Ryan said.

“I could have told you that,” Geoff replied with a snort.

“Yeah, turns out that he’s like me and was reading my mind to be to step ahead of me. But we worked it out and we have a date,” Gavin explained.

“Well that explains a lot. Now let’s get back to the office,” Geoff said.

The three of them walked back to the office. Nobody understood why Gavin and Ryan stared at each other so amorously for the rest of the day.


End file.
